pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Mareep
Vs. Mareep is the fourth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 5/26/2017. Story Ian and Crystal walk through Jubilife City, Crystal fascinated with all the sights and sounds. She seems at ease and relaxed, trancing around. Crystal: Oh, how I’ve missed the big city! The country side is nice and all, but there is nothing like being in the shopping district! Ian: Wouldn’t have pegged you as that type. Crystal: Sometimes, when the Goldenrod department store put out old clothes that weren’t selling to donate, I’d get my hands on a few and roam the area, acting like a model. I felt, so normal, so invisible. Like I was anyone else. But, at the same time… Ian: You were too invisible. Nobody thought to help you. Crystal: Until you came along. (She wipes a tear away) Now, come on! No more talking about the past! Let’s check out the plaza! Crystal drags Ian along to the plaza area, it filled with small venues, chain stores and food stands. One of Ian’s Pokéballs opens on its own, Piplup excitedly chirping. Piplup: Piplup! Crystal: Piplup?! Ian: I think it wants to explore the area too. (He shrugs a shoulder) Wanna ride? Piplup: (Refusing) Piplup! Piplup turns away proudly, marching off. Ian lets out a puff of air, resembling a chuckle. Ian: Still stubborn. Ian and Crystal run to catch up with Piplup, walking along side it. They window shop through the area, when they come across an ice cream stand. They order three ice-cream cones, Piplup contently walking while carrying its cone. Its eyes are closed as it smiles in content. Crystal: Shouldn’t you tell it to be careful with that? Ian: Then the lesson won’t be as strong. Not paying attention and losing ice cream is more enforcing than me just saying it. Crystal: You know, people say that you don’t talk a lot. I think you talk quite a bit. Your views on everything are so insightful, so unexpected. Ian: Everyone is different. And I don’t try to be the same as anyone else. Piplup continues to walk, when it bumps into the leg of a Ponyta. Piplup topples over, dropping its ice cream in the process. Its eyes tear up, as it looks spitefully at Ponyta. Piplup: (Vengefully) Piplup! Pip, pip, Piplup lup! Ponyta turns its head to look down at Piplup, neighing apathetically. Girl: (With british accent) And what is that unsophisticated thing doing to my Ponyta?! Piplup looks up at the Ponyta’s owner. She is a teenager at about 13 years old, with blue hair hidden under a white winter hat with a pink Pokéball logo on it. She wears a white undershirt over her black and pink skirt, pink scarf and pink boots. She has an air of command around her, her expression being critical and unrelenting. Girl: Alright. Which of you peasants owns this ridiculous Pokémon?! Piplup: (Offended) Pip. Ian steps forward, Piplup backing up towards him. A crowd has gathered at the scene, Crystal anxiously surveying the area. Onlooker 1: Hey, isn’t that? Onlooker 2: Miss Berlitz. What’s a royal doing here? Onlooker 3: That guy is in so much trouble. Ian: Problem? Berlitz: Actually, there is. You obviously lack the proper ability to control your Pokémon as you let it leisurely walk about in the middle of a traffic filled area. Ian: Coming from the one who let’s her Pokémon stand still to be bumped into. Berlitz: Pardon me?! The audacity you have to be insulting my fine Ponyta like that! Ian: Like you to my Piplup. Onlooker 2: What is that guy doing? Egging her on? Onlooker 4: That kid’s probably going to be thrown in jail for that. I’ve heard that the Berlitz family has massive control throughout the whole region! Crystal: Uh, Ian? Maybe you should calm down a bit. Berlitz: That’s right. Listen to your vassal there. Now, I demand an apology from you to my Ponyta for you and your Pokémon’s barbaric behavior! Ian: No. Berlitz: NO?! Ian turns around, Piplup following his lead. He walks back towards Crystal, sternly facing forward. Piplup peeks over its shoulder, seeing Miss Berlitz’s anger flaring up. Piplup nervously shoots its head back forward. Berlitz: How dare you turn your back on me! You shall rue the day you decided to mess with the Berlitz Family! Ponyta, use… Ian spins on a dime, crouching next to Piplup and pointing towards Miss Berlitz. Ian: Bubble Beam. Piplup: (Devilishly) Piplup. Piplup spins to orient itself with Ian’s aim, firing a stream of bubbles from its mouth. Miss Berlitz doesn’t finish her command, as Bubble Beam flies past her left ear, leaving her stunned in terror with eyes wide. Ian stands back up, as Piplup walks forward. Ian: Only cowards attack from behind. You wanna battle? Let’s do it. Choose your Pokémon. The crowd is now larger than ever, several people using smartphones to record the confrontation. Miss Berlitz regains her senses, as she regains her air of confidence. Berlitz: Very well. I cannot allow such a ruffian to oppose my command. Now, that was a Water type attack, which means Ponyta won’t be a good match. That leaves, Miss Berlitz reaches into her purse like bag, pulling out a Pokéball. She does a curtsey, as she throws the Pokéball. A Mareep comes out, bleating happily. Mareep: Mareep! Mareep lands, as it wags its tail excitedly. Miss Berlitz: Mareep. Be professional. This is an official battle. Mareep: Reep. Mareep gets serious, as Piplup looks back to Ian. Ian: Our first battle together. Let’s go. Use Peck! Berlitz: Use Tackle! Piplup charges forward with a glowing white beak, as Mareep runs forward with a Tackle. Piplup jumps into the air and the attacks collide, Piplup pushing through and knocking Mareep back. Piplup then fires Bubble Beam, slamming into Mareep. Mareep bleats in pain, Miss Berlitz gasping in surprise. Berlitz: So relentless! So this is what a battle is like. Ian: You’ve never been in a battle? No wonder you don’t know how to act appropriately. Berlitz: Me act appropriately?! Do you know who I am?! Ian: No. And I don’t care. What I care about is producing a good battle. Bubble Beam! Berlitz: Such a bully! Mareep, use Thunder Shock! Mareep fires a weak stream of electricity with Thunder Shock as Piplup fires another Bubble Beam. The attacks cancel each other out, creating a smoke screen. Miss Berlitz holds her arms up to protect her eyes, as Piplup rushes through with Pound. Berlitz: He’s attacking through that?! Mareep, use Cotton Spore! Mareep: Reep! Mareep’s wool shimmers white, as it fires several balls of wool from its wool coat forward. Piplup Pounds its way through them, slowing down considerably. Berlitz: The technique worked! He really did know what he was talking about! Now, use Thunder Shock! Mareep sparks with electricity as Piplup continues to move forward to use Pound. The smoke fades away, revealing a Munchlax standing in between the two, eating a giant biscuit. Piplup and Mareep stop their attacks, perplexed at the sight. A perplexed tear drop runs down both of their heads. Ian: A Munchlax? Munchlax: Munchlax. Male Voice: Honestly, I should’ve expected as much. Ian gasps in genuine surprise, turning to the side. Miss Berlitz looks in the same direction, pouting. Berlitz: There you are! And just where have you been?! Munchlax keeps walking, going over to the source of the voice. It stops at the figure’s feet, revealing it to be Conway. Conway is wearing a new forest green sweatshirt and black jeans, as he tilts his new librarian style glasses up. Conway: Apologies, Miss Berlitz. Munchlax was hungry. Though, I am surprised to see you as Ian’s opponent here. Berlitz: You know this guy?! Ian: (Smiling) Been a while, Conway. Conway: (Smiles) It certainly has been. End Scene Conway: May I introduce you to Miss Dawn Berlitz. The group is sitting around a table at the Pokémon Center, with Ian and Conway on one side of the table, Crystal and Dawn on the other side. Piplup, Mareep, Ponyta and Munchlax eat a meal, Piplup struggling to keep Munchlax away from its food. Conway: Munchlax, restrain yourself! Munchlax: Munch. Ian: So, you’ve been here in Sinnoh since I last saw you? Conway: Not right away. I spent a bit more time in Johto. But upon learning about Professor Rowan, one of the leading researchers in Pokémon evolution, I was on the next ferry out here. Crystal: So, you’re really from a rich family. Like a genuine heiress! Dawn: That is correct. Now that I know that you two are foreigners, I have no reserves in lecturing you on our history! Crystal: Foreigners? Dawn: The Berlitz family has lived in the Sinnoh region for over 200 years! We are currently the wealthiest family in the region. Our influence runs deep, and much of the region’s richness come from us. Ian: So, why aren’t you lounging in a mansion? Crystal: Ian! That’s rude! I apologize for Ian’s behavior! He usually isn’t like this! Conway: (Leaning back in his chair) On the contrary, that is exactly the Ian I remember. Dawn: Sit up in your chair! You are my bodyguard, not a bystander! And I will not have anyone associated with me slouching! Conway straightens himself out, as Dawn clears her throat. Dawn: It is tradition that the heir of the Berlitz family, on their thirteenth birthday, shall embark on a journey through Sinnoh to prove their worthiness to take the title. They are to make it to the peak of Mt. Coronet, where the family heirloom brooch, featuring the world’s most extravagant diamond and pearl, are placed for this particular journey. Crystal: Mt. Coronet? Conway: The tallest mountain of the region. It literally caused the creation of all the other ecosystems in the Sinnoh region, and divides it between east and west. Dawn: And as is tradition, the heir is to be accompanied by a bodyguard to ensure their safe passage. My family requested Professor Rowan’s best aid for the task, and they sent me Mr. Conway here. Ian: Top aide, huh? Nice. Conway: (Nervously) Yes, yes. It is all incredible. Uh, Miss Berlitz? Do you mind if I have a private word with Ian? He’s an old friend that I’d like to catch up with. Dawn: Of course. In the meanwhile, I shall continue my shopping. I must find the perfect attire for the Contest. Crystal: Uh, may I accompany you, Miss Berlitz? I’d love to watch you try some outfits on! Dawn stares blankly at Crystal, eyes moving as if examining her. Crystal blushes slightly, using her arms to block her body. Dawn: Very well. You have my permission. And you may call me Dawn if it pleases you. Crystal: (Expression lighting up) Oh, thank you Dawn! Dawn returns Ponyta and Mareep, as the girls leave. As soon as they’re gone, Ian stifles a laugh. Conway looks as perplexed as he does insulted. Conway: What is so funny?! Ian: You’re the best aide with Gary working there as well? Looks more like you got that girl dumped on you! Conway lets out an exasperated sigh, slouching in his seat again. Conway: Oh, these last few days have been strenuous! I must’ve picked up some of your attitudes about a lack of tolerance! Still, this is gives me the excuse to explore the region! I haven’t been able to do since I got here, and I have learned that I hate being stuck in a lab! Piplup: (Straining) Piplup! Ian and Conway look down, seeing Piplup and Munchlax are still engaged in trying to get Piplup’s food. Ian bends down and puts its bowl on the table, out of Munchlax’s reach. Piplup jumps up and starts eating greedily, giving Munchlax an evil eye. Munchlax simply reaches into its fur and pulls out a leek, taking a bite off it. Ian: Where’d you get this one? Seems young. Conway: Before getting assigned as Miss Berlitz’s bodyguard, a trainer had hatched it from an egg. She didn’t want it, so I took it. That trainer bothered me, though. Ian: More than that girl? Conway: I dare you to call her that to her face. Ian: Sure. Conway stifles back a laugh, then laughs uncontrollably. He wipes a tear from his eye, looking back at Ian. Conway: You’ve certainly changed. Or maybe grown is the better word. I think we’ve talked more today than in the entire time we traveled together. Ian: (Embarrassed) I’m, getting better. The fact that you’re a friend makes it easier. Conway: (Surprised) You consider us friends? Ian: One of my oldest. I wouldn’t mind traveling with you again. But with her… Conway: I’ll talk to her. We’ll be in town for a few days, as she’s going to compete in the Pokémon Contest. A contest is… Ian: When trainers use their Pokémon to perform appeals and combinations. I’ve seen a few. Conway: Certainly more cultured than before too. So, we’ll discuss it, and hopefully it’ll work out. Ian: Sounds good. Conway: Now. Conway tilts his glasses up, with a maniacal smile. Conway: What’s with you and that girl Crystal? Main Events * Conway returns and Miss Dawn Berlitz is introduced. * Ian's Piplup is revealed to know Peck. * Dawn reveals she has a Ponyta and Mareep. * Conway reveals that he has received a Munchlax. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Dawn Berlitz * Conway * Bystanders Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Mareep (Dawn's) * Munchlax (Conway's) Trivia * Dawn Berlitz is primarily based off Platinum Berlitz from the Pokémon Adventures manga, with her being a coordinator being based off Dawn from the Anime. * Dawn owning a Ponyta is based directly off Pokémon Adventures. * Ian reveals that he prefers teaching through experience with Piplup losing its ice cream. * Conway returns to the series, making him the first prior travel companion to come back as one. * Conway comes back to show his observations on how Ian has changed since he last saw him. * Conway makes a reference to a character who likes hatching eggs. * Crystal becomes the first person allowed to refer to Dawn by her first name. * Ian pointing to aim Piplup's Bubble Beam is based off the manga Gash Bell, where Kiyomaru had to point to for Gash to aim at a target. * Ponyta and Mareep weren't used in any significance earlier in the franchise due to their debut as main character Pokémon here. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn